Radio GaGa
by glittergoddess13
Summary: What if all the songs in the world were about Supernatural? Well since they are not, I am making some of them that way. Just pure Crackfic! Enjoy. I'm sure more of these will come to my brain.
1. It's Not Over

It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry

Dean blew it away.

What could I say?

It all seemed to make sense.

The demons taken away everything,

And he can't deal with that.

He tries to see the good in life,

But good things in life are hard to find.

We'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can evil beat something good?

Well, Dean will put them in ground.

It's not over.

Driving the Impala from town to town.

It's not over.

'Til the evil is dead and in the ground.

This job is killing him,

But Dean's not the only one.

It's not over.

Sam taken all that he could take,

And he cannot wait.

Tired of wasting too much time

Being strong, holding on.

Can't let evil bring him down.

Fighting with Dean is everything,

So he won't give up that easily.

We'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can evil beat something good?

Well, Dean will put them in ground.

It's not over.

Driving the Impala from town to town.

It's not over.

'Til the evil is dead and in the ground.

This job is killing him,

But Sam's not the only one.

It's not over.

We can't let this get away.

Wipe it out, wipe it out.

Don't let the demons get the boys.

Wipe it out.

It's not over.

Driving the Impala from town to town.

It's not over.

'Til the evil is dead and in the ground.

This job is killing him,

But Dean's not the only one.

It's not over.


	2. Plush

_**Plush by Stone Temple Pilots -SN STYLE OF COURSE-ODE TO THURSDAY**_

And I feel that New SN's gonna come

So are you gonna watch SN tomorrow?

And I see that Sam and Dean are the ones

And I know you care

And I feel it

And I feel it

Are you watching tomorrow?

If you don't I'll hunt you down?

And I feel and I feel

When the demons come find them,

They better leave Dean alone.

And I feel so much depends on the boys

Something always trying to get them.

And I see that the yellow eyed demons on the way

And I know you care.

And I feel it

And we feel it

Are you watching tomorrow?

If you don't I'll hunt you down?

And I feel and I feel

When the demons come find them,

They better leave Sam alone.

When the demon finds them

Can't wait, Can't wait for Thursday, to see them, to see them to see them

When the demon finds them

Can't wait, Can't wait for Thursday, to see them, to see them.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Little Red Riding Hood -SN style**

Owoooooooo!

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?

Why, it's Sammy Winchester- looking good

Hey Sammy there on the Impala hood,

You sure are looking good.

You're everything a big werewolf could want.

Listen to me.

Sammy on the hood

I don't think that you should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.

Owoooooooo!

What big eyes you have,

The kind of eyes that make fangirls mad.

So just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. (he he he)

What full lips you have.

They're sure to lure someone bad.

So until you get to my home

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

I'm gonna keep your shotgun on

Until I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walking with you alone.

Owoooooooo!

Little Sammy on the Impala's hood

Smalls like to hold you if she could

She turn to a bad girl if you don't.

Owoooooooo!

What a big heart you have-the better to love you with.

Sam on the Impala's Hood

All us girls are really good.

You'll to be satisfied just to walk close by our sides.

Maybe you'll see things my way when we get to our home

Sam on the Impala's hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything that a big werewolf could want.

Owoooooooo! I've Been Badddd. BAADDD!mean baaaaaa! Baaa?


	4. How Far We've Come

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

**I like to call this the Dean SONG :D. I had a moment today so I am sharing it with you.**

Evil's out. It's the start of the end of the world,

But it's the same old shit just like every other morning before,

Now I wonder why the hell my ammo has gone,

The demons are moving by thousands every few hours or so

And I started to shoot at the creatures, telling them to kiss their ass goodbye.

Can you tell me why I didn't bring more guns and ammo this time?

But I believe that I am really screwed this time.

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

I need some bigger guns.

I need lots of guns.

Well I, believe, I need some more ammo again.

Oh hell, I scream toss me some, Sam.

I need some bigger guns.

I love my big ass guns.

I would love some C-4 or grenades to see things explode.

But Sam locked them up after the last pop rock episode

Started cursing and I couldn't stop myself

I started running but Sam lost his left shoe

I sat down at the bar and took a look at myself

Said where you going man you know that you are headed for hell

Kiss it goodbye demonic sonvabiitches… kiss your ass goodbye!

But I believe that I am really screwed this time.

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

I need some bigger guns.

I need lots of guns.

Well I, believe, I need some more ammo again.

Oh hell, I scream toss me some, Sam.

I need some bigger guns.

I love my big ass guns.

I love guns… guns…baby love my guns

There's my 45 tucked in my jean just above my bum

Stop to screw… screw… I like to screw

May be over for me, but demons go too

Well, Get my guns, gun…love shooting my guns

Shot a wendigo on the corner and banshee died with a moan.

Got a colt.. colt. It's killer cool.

May be over for me, but demons go too

But I believe that I am really screwed this time.

Oh well I guess we're gonna find out

I need some bigger guns.

I need lots of guns.

Well I, believe, I need some more ammo again.

Oh hell, I scream toss me some, Sam.

I need some bigger guns.

I love my big ass guns.

Made a Taco Bell Run.

That girl has big ones.

I think I hurt my thumb.

I think Sam just let one.

I ate a cinnamon bun.

This shows a rerun.

I Love BIG ASS HONKIN' GUNS.


	5. BITcH

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm going to hell for this one, but get out Bitch by Meredith Brooks and sing along. I want to apologize right now for this one, but it was too much fun not to post it. Well I enjoyed it anyway. LOL**

Eight positions every day  
If you want more all you  
Have to do is say  
I would tell them.  
But you when we're lost under your sheets  
I want you only just for me  
to have sex constantly

Yesterday I tried  
The Karma sutra move  
slightly on my side

I can understand the way that move  
These bitches envy you  
I'll do a little bit of everything  
As long as you make me cum 

Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I got Dean under covers  
I'm a sinner, It's insane  
I do not feel ashamed  
Pull my hair, watch me scream  
Sam & Dean- I'm in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way 

So take me on the floor  
I'll keep going  
just to get a little more  
Rest assured that  
When its final over  
And my legs shakes in the extreme  
Positions we will change  
And be shamelessly f--king 

Chorus 

I'm a bitch, Dean's my lover  
I got Sam under covers  
I'm a sinner, It's insane  
I do not feel ashamed  
By the bar, in the car  
Sam & Dean- I'm in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think, we might stop screwing  
The banging just keeps on going  
I'm no fool, I know just want to do  
And I scream Please F--K ME 

I'm a bitch, Sam my lover  
I got Winchesters in my covers  
I'm a sinner, f--k out my brains  
I do not feel ashamed  
On the stairs in pairs  
Sam & Dean- I'm in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
Dean likes me on knees  
Cuff to the bed, a-s spanked red  
Pull my legs above you head  
Up and Down, S&M  
Let's do it all again  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way 


End file.
